Kira
'|align=center}} Kira is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She made her debut in Mortal Kombat: Deception. About Kira Kira made her debut in Mortal Kombat: Deception as the first of Kabal's recruits for the new Black Dragon. Her character is a courageous one; her background depicts her as having the ability to take great risks. She is possessed of a rationality and levelheadedness that contrasts her fellow recruit, the hot-blooded Kobra. In-game, she utilized special moves and fighting styles imported directly from Kano and Sonya's appearances in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance; as a result, she was labeled as being a somewhat unoriginal character by the MK fanbase. Storyline In the mountains of Afghanistan, Kira had disguised herself as a man, and sold weapons to terrorist organizations. During one such transaction in a cave, her gender was revealed, and she had no choice but to fight her way out. Emerging victorious, she encountered Kabal, who had been waiting outside to behold the victor. He had decided to reconstitute the Black Dragon, and observing how Kira conducted herself in executing her misdeeds in a cold and calculated fashion, he was reminded of the Red Dragon, the organization from which the Black Dragon split. Since the Black Dragon did not have this presence, Kabal offered to make Kira his first recruit. Accepting, Kira devoted herself to her new organization. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Taven finds her and Kobra guarding a bridge in the Botan Jungle, near the Black Dragon stronghold. While Kobra stays behind to fight off Taven, Kira moves ahead to regroup with Kabal. In Kira's Armageddon ending, she defeated Blaze and attained divine power, but in the battle, Kobra had been slain. Kira channeled her newfound energy into Kobra's body, slowly returning him to life. As Kobra regained consciousness, he reveled in the surge of godlike power and prevented Kira from severing their bond. Kobra then killed her and stole the power from her. He felt no remorse, feeling that she was weak and should have left him dead. In Kobra's ending, however, he chooses Kira to rule all realms by his side as Lady of the Realms, and the Elder Gods transform her into a goddess of death. When she kisses him, his body is reduced to ashes, as a lesson to those that make demands of the Elder Gods. Biographies *'Deception:' "I was the first of Kabal's recruits. I had stolen away to the mountains of Afghanistan, selling weapons to terrorists.. disguised as a man. When they discovered my gender, I had to fight my way out of the cave. I suppose Kabal assumed that any woman who could do business with cutthroat extremist organizations and live to talk about it must be worthy of the new Black Dragon clan. When I alone emerged from the cave, Kabal stood before me with an offer to join him. The complacency of the original Black Dragon allowed for their destruction. Kabal claims that a new Black Dragon clan will rise from the ashes.. more ruthless, more calculating than before. We will not exist as a mere band of pirates. We will cause the downfall of civilization itself and live in a world of blessed anarchy."thumb|250px|right|Kira's Bio Kard Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Kira is a skilled combatant. As previously mentioned, she can utilize Kano's Cannonball technique and Sonya's Kiss of Death, as well as utilize a purple fireball as a low projectile. She appears to be stronger than her fellow Black Dragon member Kobra, as her Deception ending depicts her as defeating him in one-on-one kombat to prove their worth to Kabal. Signature moves *'Black Dragon Ball:' Borrowing this technique from Kano, Kira hurls herself forward as a ball which knocks her opponent down. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Kiss Of Death:' Kira blows forward a purple mist, similar to Sonya's signature moves. The mist will temporary blind her opponent, allowing for a free hit or combo. However, this move doesn't affect Kenshi, due to him already being blind. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Night Shade:' Kira crouches down and releases a purplish projectile forward. (MK:D, MK:A) Fatalities *'Torso Rip:' She throws her Dragon Teeth, two small serrated daggers, into her opponent's feet, then struts toward her adversary and rips their body in half at the waist, before tossing it away. (MK:D) *'Dragon's Shotgun:' She slices her opponent twice across the neck, then delivers a powerful kick, which knocks the opponents head off and sends them across the arena.(MK:D) Other finishers *'Hara-Kiri:' Knives Stab: 'She stabs herself in the kidneys, and collapses in a faceplant. (''MK:D) Endings *Deception: (non-canonical)' ''"Once they had defeated the enemies of Havik, Kabal complimented Kobra and Kira on their ferocity in battle. Their true test, however, was to face each other, to decide which of them was worthy of the new Black Dragon clan. Neither refused the challenge. Kobra fought with ferocity, but his lack of discipline allowed Kira to control the battle, easily manipulating Kobra into exposing himself to her attacks. She defeated him and proved her worth to Kabal, who gave her the honor of finding two more recruits to put against each other in Mortal Kombat." *'Armageddon: (non-canonical)' "Kira defeated Blaze and attained divine power, but in the battle, Kobra had been slain. Kira channeled her newfound energy into Kobra's body, slowly returning him to life. As Kobra regained consciousness, he reveled in the surge of godlike power and prevented Kira from severing their bond. Kobra devoured her life force and stole the prize, becoming immortal. He felt no shame in his betrayal. Kira was weak. She should have left him dead. That is the Black Dragon way." Character Relationships *Founded by Kabal who recruited her to the new Black Dragon Clan. *Her and Kabal freed Kobra out of custody and recruited him to the new Black Dragon Clan. *Abandoned Kobra when he was fighting Taven. *Joined the Forces of Darkness in the last battle in Armageddon. *Killed during Armageddon. Trivia *Her Dragon Teeth weapon style, Xing Yi fighting style, and Black Dragon Ball special move were imported from Kano's Deadly Alliance appearance. The Dragon Teeth were used by Kano as Butterfly Knives. Her Kenpo fighting style and Kiss of Death special move were used by Sonya in the same game. *Kira's Dragon Teeth closely resemble the knife Kano wielded in the first Mortal Kombat film. The knife itself is known as the "Raptor" and was designed by Gil Hibben. *Her sole original special move was the Nightshade projectile, a low-trajectory, fuschia-colored fireball. *Kira is a corruption of the word "killer" that occurs when the word is written in Kanna (Japanese characters) and then written again in the roman alphabet. *Kira is the the first female Black Dragon Member who is playable. Mortal Kombat Deception: *Her biography card was not included in the Deception game itself, nor on the Collector's Edition bonus disc. It was later made available for viewing at Midway's official site. *If you finish off an opponent using Kira's Dragon Teeth, they inexplicably disappear during her victory pose, because in the victory pose, she is supposed to hold them during the pose. This is most likely a glitch. Mortal Kombat Armageddon: *In Konquest Mode she abandons Kobra during his fight against Taven. Mortal Kombat (2011): *She can be seen chained in Kahn's Arena. Galleries Kira alt.jpg|Kira's MK: Armageddon Alternative Costume Kira versus.png|Kira Mortal Kombat: Armageddon's vs screen bio1 Kira.jpg|Kira's Mortal Kombat: Deception Bio - Part 1 bio2kira.jpg|Kira's Mortal Kombat: Deception Bio - Part 2 sc001.jpg|Kira vs Dairou mortal-kombat-deception-20040826105800166.jpg|Kira vs Mileena mortal-kombat-deception-20040826105756681_640w.jpg|Kira vs Young Shujinko rlddas.jpg es:Kira ru:Кира pt:Kira Category: Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Humans Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Black Dragon Category:Female Characters